


Rocking Chair

by IllyasJames



Series: High Heels and Vodka [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chair Bondage, High Heels, M/M, Milking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor tied to a Chair.Yuuri in 4 inch heels.And the Prompt words; Hold Penis MilkI'm not sorry.Oh, and I decided halfway writing it is the same AU as where Save the Last Dance http://archiveofourown.org/works/11311209 takes place in. So there. Should probably make it a series now... :}





	Rocking Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts), [CandyBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyBambi/gifts), [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts).



> Day 198 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This goes to the crazy people in Sanii's stream. Thank you all. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Right now Victor is really glad that in the end he and Yuuri chose the comfy chairs Yuuri liked and not the High end ones Victor thought would look good. His ass would have died on him already if he'd sat on one of those like this. Well, not that his ass isn't sore right now, but it is a soreness he quite literally asked for. Just like he asked for the way his arms are folded behind his back forcing him to lean a bit forward, with his ankles tied to the back legs, the rope tying them together and to the back of the chair is the only thing preventing Victor from falling over. 

The droplet of sweat that slide down his brow, over his nose, falls short on reaching the ground when a very black, leather, heel steps right in front of the chair. The hand that goes through his hair is soft at first, till it grasps the longer locks and forces Victor to look up. Victor swallows at the rest of Yuuri's attire, before settling on his face looking down at Victor with such a pleased smile. Sending shivers of anticipation through his spine, forcing a soft moan past his lips. 

"Now, now. Did we not agree for you to be silent. Seems you need a bit longer." 

In the corner of his sight he sees the remote move, knowing what Yuuri is going to do, it does not prepare him for the barrage of stimulation shooting through his body. He bites his lip, flaring his nostrils, forcing the sounds to stay down. 

He knows they agreed on five second punishments only. But five seconds feel like an eternity when you are on the edge of over stimulation. When the stimulation drops away, Yuuri's hand is all that prevents Victor's head from flubbing down. This is a valuable lesson. Never let a guy insert a toy in your ass when they know the exact spot of your prostate, and if you are stupid enough to do that, make certain you are in hold of the bloody remote. 

Yuuri softly pets his hair again, allowing Victor to pant out the feel in his gut. he has to force down a giggle remembering how displeased he had been to see Yuuri step out fully dressed. Complaining about this being a perfect position for him to suck Yuuri's cock, especially with those added on inches from the boots. All Yuuri had said was that Victor wouldn't be able to do any sucking once Yuuri was done, and he has to admit, there is no way he'd be able to do it now. Part of him is certain he'll never again will be able to wrap his lips around Yuuri's cock. Taste the saltiness of his skin, and find pleasure in the man's moans when he shoots his load down Victor's throat. 

There is a loud slap on his ass, making Victor jolt. Yuuri steps back in front of him rubbing his hand over his thigh. Victor bends his neck to look at his face. He should not have gone off in a fantasy, but seriously, the man is too good looking not to. When Yuuri's eyes slit close a bit, he knows his thought are shown on his face. Sure enough a quick bolt of stimulants shoots through his body. Making him buckle in the chair, nearly knocking himself over. There are spots popping up in his sight, which he tries to blink away. 

"Ah. It seems you are finally ready for the final part." Victor blinks at him sheepishly. 

Final part? What exactly had Yuuri planned. He had told him he'd be good for anything Yuuri wanted to try out, but he was almost at the end of his rope and it seemed Yuuri had only just started. He tries to keep his face up, so that he can see hat Yuuri does next. Seeing him walk over to the dinner table in those bloody ass skin tight leather booty short and four inch heels though, well, it's hurting him. He quickly looks down at his cock, waving like a over eager flag post with the blue steel ring at it's base, maybe the final part is about Victor finally allowed to shoot his load. 

The snap of leather to skin pulls his attention back to Yuuri, and the elbow long leather gloves he just put on. Combined with the Heels, the Short, and those Bloody nipple pasties he looks like he's the absolute showstopper. This time Victor doesn't even try to stop the whimpering noise coming from his lips. When Yuuri's like this he knows he is in for a treat. 

So when Yuuri looks like he's thinking something over, it's Victor that is left wondering. That is till Yuuri takes a small dish tub from the table and places it on the floor a good four feet in front of the chair. Al Victor can think is that if Yuuri asks him to go to the floor on all four and pretend to eat from that tub he'd do it if it would mean that he'd get his release afterwards. 

In stead Yuuri ignores the tub, walks over to the chair, goes around it and slowly removes the stimulator from his ass. Okay, so what ever happens next there won't be any more punishments. Good. As Victor was quite certain his prostate had had all the stimulation it could handle. 

But when Yuuri stays behind him, and he hears the pop of a lube bottle, he tries to remember if there had been anything in his hands when he had come around the chair. He is still racking his brain when Yuuri pushes two slicked up finger in, going straight for the prostate. 

If Victor had thought the stimulator had been bad, Yuuri's fingers know exactly how to alter the pressure between pleasure and absolute torture, this is both better and a thousand times worse. Yuuri's other hand slips around the chair and around Victor's chest. Softly caressing his nipples. That is till he pinches them a little to make Victor scream. 

"Almost there. Let see if I was right." 

Victor feels the tension build up in his body, the turmoil in his guts, and he starts to straight up beg Yuuri to allow his to cum. To allow him to chase it to the end. All that happens is that Yuuri changes the position of his fingers pushing the prostate just right. Victor wants to kick his feet and flail his arms, but those are still tied down, so he just screams. 

Yuuri clicks the cock ring lose at the same moment he makes a twisty push on Victor's prostate. He comes so hard his first loads actually go over the tub on the floor by a few inches, but as Yuuri keeps working him from the inside, the second rush hits it dead center. Yuuri doesn't stop milking his prostate till there is no more cum to come out and Victor is such a mess his breathing is small wheezing gulps. 

Victor can't remember what happened right after that, but he is certain Yuuri untied him and carried him to their bed. There he washed his body with warm steamy towels he heated in the microwave, and soft kisses over all the places his skin was showing rope marks. Once all of that is done, Victor doses off, while Yuuri goes to the living room to clean up. 

Waking up a short while later all cuddled up, makes Victor smile up at Yuuri. Yuuri sees the smile and blushes before smiling back at him. 

"It looks like you liked it." Victor hums contently, before nuzzling into Yuuri's collar bone. 

Sure, he has no idea if he's be able to ever get his penis hard again after this. But if he can, it's worth to relive the experience. And when he tells Yuuri that, the man giggles, kisses him on his forehead, and tells him anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
